Ultimate Rampage!
Ultimate Rampage! is the fifth game in the Rampage series. It is the sequel to Rampage: Total Destruction. It was developed by Pipeworks Software and published by Netherrealm Studios. It is an action-arcade title, and is rated E+10 on the ESRB, and on the Wii U, PS4, and Nintendo 3DS. Story The story of Ultimate Rampage! is similar to the other Rampage games. SCUM Labs have created a chemical mixture that can mutate a person into a raging beast. They attempt to hide this compound, but to no avail, as one of the scientist went rogue and poisoned a large amount of cans filled with pop (soda). Over 40 people drank these poisoned soft drinks, and mutated into raging beasts destroying everything in their paths. The world's military forces try to stop them, but are having a hard time keeping these monsters at bay, as they annihilate every city they come across. Gameplay The game plays similarly to its predecessor, with standard punching, kicking, grabbing, jumping, climbing, and other basic giant monster abilities. You gain points by causing as much havoc and destruction as you can by destroying buildings, smashing and throwing objects such as vehicles around, eating people and food, and other such activities. The more mayhem you cause, the greater your rage meter with fill up, allowing you to perform special attacks like a forceful roar, an earth-shaking stomp, or a super-punch that instantly destroys a building. If you fil it up completely, you will achieve a Rampage power-up, which lets you move faster, have unlimited rage, and become invincible. The military, police, and occasionally just some ticked-off civilians will attempt to stop your assault, but you can fix that by simply destroying them. Monsters There is a large amount of monsters that you can use in this game, a lot of them new, some of them old. Here is a list. #George the Gorilla* #Lizzie the Lizard* #Ralph the Wolf* #Gilman the Blowfish* #Ramsey the Ram* #Rhett the Rat* #Boris the Rhino* #Ruby the Lobster* #Cal the Squid* #Tony the Tiger (Not the cereal mascot) #Shary the Sheep #Ryu the Scorpion #Simon the Chipmunk #Pepe the Skunk #Bert the Hornet #Carter the Horse #Jane the Dragon #V.E.R.N the Abomination* #Jack the Jakcalope* #Jill the Jellyfish* #Hera the Smog #Pyro the Volcano #Sparky the Thundercloud #Hal the Robot #Perry the Platypus #Sally the Salamander #Deedee the Vulture #Ken the Komodo Dragon #Todd the Toad #Harry the Yeti* #Marco the Shark* #Rocky the Golem* #Sarah the Spider* #Leon the Lion* #Nick the Demon* #Loki the Ice Giant #Spike the Hedgehog #Popo the Panda #Adam the Amoeba #Eve the Viper #Seth the Mantis #Philbert the Ungulate* #Eyegore the Alien* #Bubba the Blob* #Johnny the Alien Robot #Freddy the Entity * = Has been used before. Cities There are a variety of cities around the world where you destroy everything, each with a set number of blocks to be destroyed, and ending with a boss which is a machine made by SCUM labs to destroy you. #Las Vegas, Nevada, USA Boss: SCUM Tank #Paris, France Boss: SCUM Chopper #London, England, UK Boss: SCUM "Fire" Truck #Moscow, Russia Boss: SCUM Walker #Berlin, Germany Boss: SCUM Jumper #Tokyo, Japan Boss: SCUM Mech #Hong Kong, China Boss: SCUM Flying Saucer #Bangkok, Thailand Boss: SCUM Super-Tank #Sydney, Australia Boss: SCUM Blackhawk #Mumbai, India Boss: SCUM Flood Machine #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Boss: SCUM Superbug #Mexico City, Mexico Boss: SCUM Dumper #Honolulu, Hawaii Boss: SCUM Transformer #Toronto, Canada Boss: SCUM Doomsday Ship #New York City, New York, USA Boss: SCUM Monster Masher #(Bonus) Dallas, Texas, USA Boss: Johnny the Alien Robot #(Bonus) Nairobi, Kenya, Africa Boss: Freddy the Entity Credits I OWN NOTHING, Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:PS4 Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Action Category:Arcade